Too Corrupted
by KryptoManiiaC
Summary: The four animatronics have been freed of their corruption at the cost of Golden Freddy. Everything is peaceful until one night Chica is abducted. But there is something even more disturbing about Chica's abduction. She was abducted by ... Foxy? This is the sequel to Corrupted, a FnaF fanfic, if you have not read Corrupted, please read it before reading this one.
1. Prologue

_**Here it is! The sequel to Corrupted. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. If you haven't read the first one, please read that first, thanks!**_

* * *

><p>The man sat on his bed in the cell.<p>

It was a drab cell, nothing much to note. It contained the bare essentials for survival but that was it. There were no decorations adorning the walls, no letters from loved ones.

He'd been in there for many years, usually a person would've been broken by then, but something kept him going. The guards wondered what it was, considering how dark his past was, it was probably best they didn't know. It could be some sick, twisted mindset or just some perverse entertainment knowing that the families he had affected had suffered with their losses.

Being the murderer of five children it was given that no-one in the prison talked to him, even the other inmates. A dark shroud hung over the man, those who had been sentenced for even worse crimes spoke of how evil seemed to emanate from him. Hence, everyone, even the guards, kept far away from him and only approached when absolutely necessary, even then with guarded apprehension.

The guard on-duty walked past his cell. He looked into the darkness inside to see the shadow of the man sitting on his bed. He wondered why the man was still awake this late at night. He checked his watch, it was 2 in the morning.

He shrugged, maybe the man was so evil that sleep avoided him as well. He moved on.

The man inside, meanwhile, was counting in his head. The guard's patrol was anything if not predictable. He'd appeared outside at exactly 2am.

When he reached ten, there was a thud from outside the cell. The guard's head appeared on the floor at the very corner of the door. His eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling, capturing the last split-second of horror he had seen before death took him.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping inmates in the other cells, a garbled radio-like sound had started up. At this the man smiled, although no-one else, even someone right up close, wouldn't have seen it in the darkness.

The sound intensified as its source crept closer.

The first anyone else knew of an escape was the sudden loud crashing of a cell door being ripped from its hinges. The door was flung clear of the cell and clattered against the ground with a resounding clang.

Almost instantly, alarms began ringing. Inmates jumped up from their sleep and guards hastily strapped weapons to their sides.

The man walked out of his room. He was met by a dislocated pair of glowing white pupils.

"Hello there my dear, it's been a while," he said to the shadow, raising a hand and placing it on the shadow's head.

The shadow released a low hum at the touch.

"We must get out of here, master," it said.

"Alright, get me out," he commanded.

By the time the guards reached the cell, he was gone, vanished into the shadows.

Robert, the murderer of five children, had escaped prison. And only he knew what he was going to do now.

* * *

><p>The place was dark.<p>

The lights in the office flickered as the power crept nearer to 0%.

The radio I'd placed on the desk sputtered as it lost frequency, I'd have to replace the battery in it soon.

I flashed the light on the right side, one was looking through the window, staring into my soul with those dark eyes.

I yelped and slammed the door shut, just in time. It had almost gotten in.

I checked the monitor, switching to Pirate Cove. The one there was standing outside the cove, about to charge.

I gulped.

I looked to the right door again, that one had left.

Sighing in relief, I opened the door.

I heard a deep laugh. God that was freaking me out.

I was getting very nervous now, the power was at 6%. My watch said I had about half an hour to go.

This was going to be close.

If one of them didn't get me first that is.

I brought the monitor back up, switching through several cameras.

Looking at the East Hall 2 camera, I could see two white pupils looking at the camera, the thing they belonged to was shrouded in the darkness.

Switching to the kitchen audio camera, I could hear the clash of pots and pans. One was in there.

I flashed through a few other cameras before coming to rest on the Backstage camera.

I almost jumped out of my seat.

The one in there was directly in front of the camera, staring straight into it with its black eyes and white pupils.

Switching back to Pirate Cove, the one there had left.

I almost began to hyperventilate.

It was then that I heard it running.

I scrambled to drop the monitor and reach the button.

I wasn't quick enough.

A big, red, robot fox jumped into the room, screaming an almost ear-splitting screech.

I covered my ears with my hands to drown out the sound as much as I could.

I fell to the ground, "Dammit Foxy! That's too loud," I cried.

The fox's eyes immediately showed concern, "Sorry lad, ye alright?"

I sighed, picking myself up off the floor, "Don't worry about it, just next time, don't overdo it ok?"

He brought his hook to his forehead, "Aye."

"So, what do you want then?" I asked him. We'd been playing our customary game. The four of them, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, would compete to see who could catch me first. If they caught me, I'd have to buy them something, anything, from the outside world. Since they didn't get out much, they were curious as to what human society possessed. If I managed to hold out until 6am, they'd have to do something I asked of them. Of the times I'd won, the more interesting things I'd asked of them were a back rub, Foxy dressing up in a dress and Bonnie having to act as a female for the day. Needless to say the latter two were hilarious, while the first one I think I won't ever do again, I swear I'll have back problems later on.

This time Foxy had caught me and I dreaded what he was going to ask for, usually the things he did ask for were either really hard to obtain, or cost a lot of money.

Foxy pondered for a minute, "Could ye get me a mock beard? One of those pirate-y ones I've seen on dat electric box."

"dat electric box" was the TV we'd had installed. As for his request, I felt a wave of relief. One of those weren't hard to find, or expensive to buy.

Hearing Foxy's screech, the others realised the game was over. By now they had gathered outside the office.

"So what are you getting Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"I be gettin' one of them mock beards," Foxy replied.

Freddy rolled his eyes. Foxy usually did ask for something pirate-related. The others tended to ask for the odd bits and bobs, sometimes expensive bits and bobs.

I noticed Bonnie's eyes were still black. I notified him of it.

"Oops, sorry," He muttered.

No matter how many times we played the game, that still creeped me out when they did that.

Just then the radio decided to find its frequency again and a static-filled news report resounded in the room.

"[static]We are at [static] where there has just been a prison-break. While the prison has not yet stated who has escaped and how they escaped, it is believed that the escapee is [static]"

The radio went out of frequency again.

"Stupid radio," I muttered.

The place went dark as the power finally ran out.

"Damn, those batteries should be replaced too," I said to what had become a seemingly empty room. Although I couldn't see if the others were still here or not.

"Guys? Hello? Come on, don't do this to me."

I sat in the dark silence.

I knew what was coming but it still made me fall out of my chair.

The four of them jumped at me, screaming their high-pitched shriek.

"This doesn't count you know?" I gasped as I eventually recovered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the longer wait. I had anticipated releasing this within a week of finishing the last story, but I decided on spending a longer time writing this one, planning how it's going to unfold. The story will still evolve as I write it doubtlessly but I have a sense of direction for this one which was lacking from the last one.<strong>_

_**I just wanted to clear up that the first extra chapter in the last story did NOT actually happen, that was just a fun little thing I wanted to write for one of my readers, Chica and the nightguard are not actually going out.**_

_**As for the "pizza recharges the animatronics' power" I'm not sure how well that will tie in with this story, so I'll keep you all posted on that one. Their conversation (or lack of) they had about the "previous animatronics" did happen though.**_

_**Any predictions or ideas for how the story should unravel? I'm very much interested in what you all think so feel free to leave a review with your prediction or message me with an idea!**_

_**KryptoManiiaC out!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Mass murderer escapes prison!**

"The mass murderer known only by his first name, Robert, has escaped custody after serving nearly 30 years of his life sentence. Robert, infamously known for his murder of five children at a now-closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria venue, broke out of prison late last night. The circumstances of his escape are unknown but the police are undertaking a full investigation into the security of the prison and assure the public that they are closely pursuing the escapee. Nearly 30 years ago, Robert was linked to the murders of five children inside the popular pizzeria chain's innovative new venue which had opened only a few weeks prior."

My attention was arrested away from the newspaper by the loud clattering of a plate being placed on the desk in front of me.

I looked up to find Chica smiling at me, the usual droop in her eyelids and the slight opening of her mouth. Being an animatronic with a static face, it was sometimes hard for her to convey emotions through facial signals. Much like the others though, her eyes were wells of emotion, belying the lack of emotion displayed by the rest of her face. Right now, her eyes were sparkling as she showed her newest creation to me.

On the plate in front of me was one of Chica's signature cupcakes, its googly eyes staring lifelessly at me. As usual, it was frosted with pink and a single candle stood atop it, like a solitary tower.

Despite the pressing matter I held in my hands, I picked it up and took a bite. Being freshly baked, heat still lingered within it and the frosting wasn't completely set, however, as usual, it was far beyond competition.

"Delicious, as always," I winked at Chica.

She beamed back at me, jumping in excitement. No matter how many times I told her that the cupcakes were beyond great, she always reacted the same. It was a highlight of itself to see her so happy, to see all of them so happy.

"I tried something new this time," she said.

"Hmm? What's that?" I asked.

Her face turned deadly serious, "Oil."

I gagged, "Are you trying to poison me?"

She burst into laughter at my surprise, attempting to stifle it to the best of her ability, "I'm kidding!" she laughed.

She walked out of the room, giggling down the hallway.

I pulled myself together in time to call out to her, "Chica!"

She came back, her face questioning, the remains of her smile left on her face.

"Can you get the others to meet me in the dining area? It's important," I asked her.

"Of course, what for?"

I showed her the article. Her eyes widened after reading the title and a few lines. She started shaking slightly and a sense of urgency overtook her. "I'll get them immediately," she said as she hurried out. As she left, an extremely worried demeanour followed her. She was even more worried than I was it seemed.

When Chica approached the others with her worried face they instantly followed her and within a minute we were all gathered in the dining area, minus the manager who wasn't on premises at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked, concern etched on his face.

I showed the other three the news article. Their reactions mirrored Chica's, if their faces could change colour, they'd have been as white as sheets.

"You guys are evidently more worried than I am. I know he created the program and everything, but now all traces of that have gone what can he do?" I asked.

The four animatronics looked at each other. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica nodded to Freddy and he inhaled, thinking through what he was going to say.

Eventually he spoke, "You know the other week when you asked if there were any other animatronics and I told you there were but didn't elaborate?"

"Yes?"

"Well, they now come into it. There's a few of them and ... well, we haven't seen them since the incidents in '87 and the closing of the last venue. We believe they were destroyed, but we never saw any evidence of it. If they are alive, Robert could've done whatever he liked with them before he was caught. Now he's free, he will most definitely head back to the old pizzeria where it all happened, the bite and the children incident, that's where they'd be, if they are alive. He'll finish his work and if it's anything like what he did with us, then it bodes ill for us all," Freddy shivered at his last sentence. The others' faces were grave.

"So what do we do?" I asked, a bit nervously.

"I don't know. We should wait until the manager gets here in the morning. He'll know what to do and plan our next move," Freddy replied.

"Alright, what should we do until then?"

"We'll just keep a better look out tonight, he could potentially come here to see if the program is still within us."

I nodded.

I looked to Foxy. He'd been strangely quiet during our conversation and looked pensive.

He saw me looking at him and gave an awkward smile before turning and trudging back to Pirate Cove.

Something deeper than the conversation was troubling him, but I knew that with the way he had entered Pirate Cove, he didn't want to be disturbed.

I headed back to the office.

As I entered, I noticed a garbled sound, like a radio improperly tuned. It was a constant, incessant sound, and it started to bug me. I looked around the office but couldn't find the source. I checked the electronics around the room but didn't find anything. I could've sworn I saw a slight movement in one of the darker corners of the office.

Shrugging it off as a light flickering, I slumped into the office chair. I gave the cameras a quick flick-through then sat back, pondering what Freddy had said.

If Robert was indeed finishing his work on the other animatronics, then it definitely didn't bode well for us. I wonder how many other animatronics there are? Freddy is worried about them, I'd even hazard a guess that he is scared of them. But why? There's something more here which Freddy hasn't told me. I'd had enough trouble fixing these four and Golden Freddy, how much more difficult would it be to fix others?

As my thoughts trailed to Golden Freddy, I fingered the memory chip around my neck. When the manager gave me the chip, I'd had it fitted to a simple metal chain. Since then I wore it around my neck. The others were interested in it, eventually they felt that it was right that I possessed it, as a reminder of Golden Freddy's selfless sacrifice.

The chip intrigued me to say the least. The manager said it had filled with data shortly after Golden Freddy's death, but he'd failed on numerous occasions to access it. I'd tried myself, but with less resources to access it with, I didn't have half the chance to crack it. The data remained a mystery. Given what happened with Golden Freddy before we freed him, I'm not entirely sure I wanted to see what was inside.

As I'd picked it up, the garbled sound increased in volume. For a minute I thought it was the chip itself, but then I noticed that the volume stayed the same when I let it go. Once more I looked around the office for the source, but failed.

This was really puzzling me now, this sound. I hadn't heard it before, but for some reason it sounded oddly similar to another sound I'd heard a little while ago.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Chica at the door.

She nervously walked in, the garbled sound playing more on her nerves than mine.

"Umm, is that a broken monitor?" she asked.

"Could be, I couldn't find the source," I replied. "What's up?"

"Well … uhm … I ..." she began, that was as far as she got.

I was suddenly hit hard on the back of the head. I saw stars as I fell to the ground from the impact.

Chica stared in shock as a thin shadow moved over me.

She stammered, "F-F-F-Foxy?"

The shadow charged at Chica. It seemed to be more reliant on four limbs to move, slithering like a lizard. Chica could barely move before it was upon her. It seemed to break itself apart to attack, leaping at her with a force which belied it's frail and broken form. It slammed her to the ground, knocking her head against the bottom of the wall. Dazed, Chica couldn't defend as it bit into her neck, ripping out some of the wires there. She let out a high-pitched shriek as she passed out.

Hauling her over its back, the thing turned back to me. As it turned, I realised it was the source of that garbled radio-like sound. All I could see of its eyes was the white pupils of an endoskeleton. I knew then that this was an animatronic, one of the others.

It booted me in the face and all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>I came to some time later.<p>

Freddy was crouched over me, calling me back. "There you go buddy, nice and easy. That's quite the knock to your head you've got there."

"Ugh, what?"

"You've been out for a few hours, whatever it was that knocked you out sure did a good job."

"It definitely feels like it did." I tried to get up, but Freddy held me down.

"Easy there champ, you could have a concussion from that impact. Or impacts more like it."

I suddenly remembered, "Chica! That thing grabbed her! Where is she?"

Freddy's face turned dark, "It took her. She's gone."

I looked to the floor.

Once more I couldn't protect them. But what could I do against an animatronic without a weapon?

"I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault, there's nothing you could've done. It looked particularly dangerous. It flung Bonnie across the dining area with one swipe."

"Are the others ok?" I asked him.

"Bonnie charged after it, but he came back fine. He was angry at himself for loosing it, but I doubt he could've done much without being seriously hurt by it. As for Foxy, Pirate Cove has been unusually quiet."

"Before it knocked Chica out, she thought it was Foxy," I said, recalling what had happened.

"What? But Foxy would never hurt us, least of all Chica," Freddy said, astounded.

Freddy didn't stop me from getting up this time, but he supported me when I stumbled from light-headedness.

I rushed over to Pirate Cove.

The place was eerily quiet. Usually Foxy would be making some kind of noise. My stomach turned over. I was really hoping what I was thinking wasn't the truth.

I opened the curtains and my breath caught in my throat.

Foxy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh God no, Foxy. Why? Why Foxy?" I stammered.

"Dammit Foxy," Freddy shouted and kicked at the wall, leaving a sizeable dent.

"Why would Foxy do this?" I asked.

"I think I know, but let's check on Bonnie first," Freddy replied, calming down.

As we exited Pirate Cove, Bonnie stumbled up to us, rubbing the back of his head. Obviously he had landed on his head when the thing sent him flying.

"You alright Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sore," he replied, "That was one hell of a knock, I can't imagine what it would've done to you if it'd hit you with such force."

"Do you have any idea why Foxy did this?" I asked him.

"No, not at all. I did see two shadows though as I chased them. It was Foxy who turned around and slammed me down. There was sorrow in his eyes, but his hit didn't lack any force."

"He betrayed you, betrayed us," I muttered.

"You stupid ol' Pirate," Freddy whispered.

I turned to Freddy, "You said you might know why Foxy did this. Why?"

Freddy opened his mouth to speak before we heard a car pulling into the car park outside.

The manager hurried into the dining area when he saw us assembled.

"What's happened?" He asked concernedly.

"Chica's been abducted," Freddy faltered.

I finished for him, "By Foxy."

"What? How long ago?" The manager asked, astounded.

"A few hours," Bonnie muttered.

"He gave both Bonnie and I some bumps to the head," I added.

Freddy clicked his fingers as he remembered something, he turned to Bonnie, asking him, "You said there were two shadows running away. Did you see who the other one was?"

"No," Bonnie replied flatly.

I looked up, "I know."

The others looked to me, "Before it knocked me out, I saw it."

The manager nodded for me to go on.

"It was mostly a silhouette, but from its outline, it was easily mistakable for Foxy. Except for the fact that it walked on four limbs, using its hands for extra mobility. It seemed quite skinny, like it was missing almost all of its costume, like it was just an endoskeleton. An endoskeleton with a Foxy head."

The manager's face had drained of all colour at my description, and Freddy and Bonnie looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"From your description, there's only one thing it can be, but I thought she was destroyed a long time ago. If fact I thought they all were. This might just mean that they all are still alive. And Robert has gotten to them first."

"She? Who are still alive?" I asked, confused. I had asked a question and gotten a riddle as an answer.

"I'm talking about the other animatronics, I'm sure Freddy and the others have told you about them?"

"Just before Chica was taken, yes," I replied.

"Well, I believe our culprit is Mangle," the manager sighed.

"Who is Mangle?" I asked.

Freddy continued for the manager, "Mangle is one of the other animatronics who we all believed were destroyed after the closing of the last pizzeria after the Bite of '87. She was … different … from the rest. Different in the sense that she was broken."

"Broken? How?"

The manager spoke up, "She was continually dismantled by toddlers, the staff had to put her back together at the end of each day. As you can imagine, this played havoc on her systems."

Bonnie added, "She always was … weird. Foxy was the only one who really, well … talked to her I guess."

The manager nodded, "Foxy always did have a soft spot for Mangle. Whether it was due to her being a female fox or pity due to her, well … mangled … state, I don't know. It's possible that she convinced him to help her abduct Chica. Although betraying the others would've been hard on him, he would've fled with her in shame."

"That'd explain the sorrow in his eyes," I said, looking to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded in response.

"So how do we find them?" I asked.

"Ah yes," the manager said, quickly dashing into his office before returning with a small monitor.

"I installed trackers in each of the animatronics long ago, although only I knew of it," he explained. "We should be able to track them down with this, although I already have an idea of where they went."

He turned the monitor on and instantly several blips appeared on it. It was a map of the area, with sets of red dots concentrated in two places.

"We are here," he pointed to a cluster of two dots, "Those are Bonnie and Freddy."

I pointed to the other group of dots, I counted several others in that group, "And these are the others?"

"Correct," he said, "Right where I thought they'd be."

"What is that?"

The manager looked to Bonnie and Freddy, they knew as well.

He looked back at me, "The old one. Mangle took them to the closed pizzeria. The one where it all happened."


	3. Chapter 2

Our van pulled up outside the abandoned pizzeria. The place had been deserted a long time ago. I would've thought it'd be pulled down, but local superstition delayed its destruction and eventually it was forgotten about. Since then it had just been left to decay, windows smashed, graffiti decorating the outside walls, any metal left to the elements had long since rusted. The place gave off a creepy atmosphere. It seemed almost … haunted, like some vengeful spirit roamed its halls. Given what had happened with our pizzeria, I wouldn't be surprised if half the local superstitions had some form of fact woven into them.

The manager and I sat looking at it for a short time. So this was the legacy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There was so much I had heard about this place, but so little I actually knew. This was where the misfortunes had started, and where it was likely to end, one way or the other.

I checked my watch. It was just after 10pm. It was dark even for the time, since the moon was hidden.

The manager knocked on the panel behind us, signalling to Bonnie and Freddy that we had arrived. I heard a small knock in response before the side sliding door was opened.

I took a breath and slowly released it before opening the passenger door and stepping out into the cold air. I shivered as it touched my bare face. A small amount of vapour formed in front of my mouth as I exhaled. I laughed to myself, this was so much like a horror movie or story. The darkness, the suspense, but this time it was all real. Too real.

Bonnie and Freddy stretched, even the large back area of the van was cramped for them. I doubt their servos agreed with their lack of action for such a long time. Luckily for them they didn't feel the cold, but I'd bet they felt the atmosphere of the place.

Similar to the manager and myself, the two stood looking at the closed-down pizzeria for a time. Doubtlessly, memories were flooding through their minds. The good times, the bad times, everything which had happened before, during and after. I could barely imagine what they had gone through, even though I had shared a fair part of their past when I helped them. There was so much more which I hadn't seen and which they'd only just referred to, hesitant to relive the other horrors they had experienced.

The manager reached into the back of the van and brought out a case. A black case held closed by two clasps. On it was a tag saying "Plan B."

I looked to him, questioning.

He placed the case down and popped the clasps.

"Funny," I muttered as I saw the contents.

"Plan B" it seemed was the "conventional" way to settle an argument, a shotgun and a pistol. He passed the pistol to me, taking the shotgun himself.

"I've never used one of these before," I said, examining the pistol.

"Well, there's a first for everything," he said, grabbing the shotgun. He showed me the basics of using the pistol, from aiming to chambering it. He told me to keep the safety on, for now.

"I guess you've had experience with that?" I asked, pointing to the shotgun.

"Of course, you make contingencies when you have rampant robots in your pizzerias." He smiled, indicating that he was joking.

Freddy still shot him a look.

The manager gave the shotgun a quick look over. Content with how it was, he nodded to himself and looked to us, "Alright, I don't know what we're going to find in there, but we should be ready to fight. We may even have to fight Foxy."

Bonnie and Freddy nodded solemnly. I nodded as well, although more slowly.

The manager nodded back to us, taking a deep breath, he headed towards the pizzeria. The creepy atmosphere intensified as we got closer, until it seemed like a blanket over us, weighing us down.

Looking back to us and seeing the determination in our eyes, the manager placed his hand against the door. It took a bit of force, but eventually it gave. He pushed on it and the door slowly swung open.

We were met by inky darkness. The room beyond was pitch black, a choking blackness which seemed almost impenetrable.

Conveniently, small flashlights were attached to both the shotgun and the pistol.

Flicking them on, we moved into the pizzeria, albeit nervously. Our flashlights seemed to only penetrate a short distance into the darkness around us.

For a minute I was concerned if Bonnie and Freddy could see in the dark. Turning to them, my question was answered before I asked it. Bonnie's and Freddy's eyes were slowly lighting up, emitting a soft light much like the flashlights on our weapons did.

"I never knew you could do that," I said to Freddy.

He didn't answer, only put on a half-smile.

Looking forward, I noticed the manager had moved a little way in. He had stopped, waiting for us to catch up.

I slowly moved up to him and he nodded, indicating he was moving forward. I followed him as he moved into the first room.

This room was much like the dining area in our pizzeria, just without all the tables and quite a bit larger.

"This was the game area," The manager explained, "differing from the pizzeria you're used to, this one had separate party rooms."

Choosing not to speak, I just nodded.

I looked to my right and was met by three pairs of eyes.

I jumped back, the others jerking to face the same direction at my sudden move.

The manager relaxed, lowering his shotgun slightly.

"Don't worry, they're deactivated at the moment."

Standing on stage were three animatronics, they looked familiar, but different in a way.

"Meet the toy versions of our band, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy," the manager spoke softly.

I looked at them incredulously. Then I looked back to Bonnie and Freddy.

I could see the resemblances, but the differences stood out even more so. Both Bonnie and Freddy were taller than their toy counterparts. The toy versions seemed harder, like they were made out of a different material. Also they seemed more, childish? I eventually settled on younger. They seemed out-of-place compared to the pizzeria around them. They were strangely pristine, like they'd been maintained while the rest of the place fell down around them. But who, or what, had been maintaining them?

When I'd finished my examinations, the manager led us on further into the pizzeria. We continued in the same direction until we came to a doorway. Beyond was a short, narrow hallway. Two doors were spaced evenly along the right side and further down was a door leading off to the left. At the very end of the hallway was a door marked "Parts/Service."

"I think we should check in the Parts/Service room, it's the most likely place for them to leave Chica," the manager suggested, leading us down the hallway.

Bonnie and Freddy checked the toilets, more so to make sure that there was nothing … unsavoury … hiding in them. I laughed to myself at my little joke.

The door to the Parts/Service room was slightly ajar. It looked like it would swing out towards us.

The manager grabbed the door handle with his left hand, holding the shotgun in his right hand, aiming it towards the gap. He nodded to me and I responded in kind, ready to enter.

He yanked the door open and I hurried in, followed quickly by him then Freddy.

I looked around the room. My gaze settled on the only object in the room. My breath caught in my throat and I choked.

Chica was sat against a wall.

She was in such a state of disrepair it was hard to believe that she'd been active just last night. The top part of her head had sprung upwards, leaving a gap between the top of her eye sockets and her actual eyes, her mouth left gaping open. Her arms were splayed out to either side, like her servos had locked in place. Both her hands were missing, wires hanging out from the holes at the ends of her arms. Her costume was also torn and cracked in various places. The yellow was blemished by patches of dirt.

The manager inhaled, "What have they done to you Chica?"

Chica, naturally, didn't respond.

Bonnie filed into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chica.

Freddy's eyes were full of rage, "When we catch that traitorous pirate..." he slammed his fist against the wall.

It was then that I noticed a sound which had been following us since shortly after we had entered the game area, which I had only just recognised.

A garbled radio-like sound.

"Mangle," the manager whispered, frightened, looking up at the ceiling.

I followed his gaze but saw nothing, only shadows. The manager and I pointed our guns at the walls, waving them around, searching for Mangle.

One shadow moved slightly, "There!" I shouted, pointing.

It was indeed Mangle, who slowly detached herself from the ceiling, dropping to the floor.

She was relatable to a snake, rearing her head up and making an almost hissing noise, threatening us.

The manager and I pointed our weapons at her, unsure whether she was going to attack or not, hesitant to shoot her. To me, she was the key to what happened to Chica, to the manager, she was his creation. Both of us found it hard to bring harm to her. Seeing her broken form, I felt pity for her, is this what Foxy thought when he first looked upon her?

Bonnie and Freddy had turned to Mangle, both raising their fists, ready to strike.

Her eyes found mine and I found myself frozen in place, paralysed by fear.

She shrieked and jumped back up to the ceiling, reading to pounce.

Unable to move, I stared at her.

She launched herself from the ceiling, but she didn't aim for me.

She jumped at Bonnie, her mouth clamping down on his forehead. Her claws scrabbled against the sides of his head.

Bonnie screeched in pain, bringing his hands up, trying to get Mangle off his face. A tangle of wires wound themselves around Bonnie's left arm, digging into the metal.

Mangle began pulling back and Bonnie's screech intensified.

We tried to intervene but Mangle's other endoskeleton head and back feet fended us off.

Bonnie's screech died off as Mangle tore the front of his mask off as well as his left arm.

Bonnie's other arm fell back to his side and he tumbled forward, loosing consciousness.

Victorious, Mangle retreated with her prize, Bonnie's face and arm, clutched in her front claws. She scuttled along the roof into the shadows.

Enraged, Freddy charged after her, bellowing as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

There was a screech, presumably from Mangle as Freddy caught up to her, followed by the sounds of a struggle.

I checked Bonnie, he was still alive, just unconscious. Relieved, I indicated for the manager to help me as I moved Bonnie to the wall, propping his back up against it.

A short time later we heard a hollow thumping, like an animatronic walking.

Freddy appeared in the doorway, looking dazed.

He looked at us blankly, like he didn't remember us. His suit was in tatters, tears covered it and wires hung out from the tears and gaps. Dirt covered him, like he'd been smashed into the walls repeatedly.

He slowly walked into the room, looking off-balance.

"Freddy, what happened?" the manager asked, rushing to aid him.

Freddy didn't respond and he hit the manager's hand away when he tried to help him.

Freddy collapsed on the floor, powering down.

"He's resting now, best not to disturb him," the manager muttered, confused at Freddy's unusual manner.

I looked around the dilapidated room.

Chica hadn't moved, remaining in her crucified-like sitting position. Her mouth open, eyes staring at the ground blankly.

Bonnie was propped against the wall where we'd moved him, the endoskeleton usually hidden by his mask was now visible, wires hanging from where it had been ripped off.

Freddy was lying on the ground facing up, his eyes out of focus.

Given the state of the room and the animatronics' ruined state, they seemed to fit in. I wondered if this wasn't the first time they'd been like this.

I heard something moving and looked to the door.

Foxy appeared in the doorway, his eyes lacking the usual yellow glow. Instead, his eyes were dark, black except for a faint glimmer of light.

The manager and I were instantly alert, aiming our weapons at him, ready for him to charge at us, although reluctant to actually do anything should he attack.

But Foxy made no move to attack, he looked around the room. He looked at the others in their crippled state.

"I didn't want any of this to happen to them," he said in a low voice.

His eyes met mine, he was not trying to deceive me. The sorrow in his eyes was real.

I lowered my gun, the manager followed.

"Why Foxy? Why did you do this?" I demanded.

A single drop of oil ran down his cheek.

"I had to. Mangle was in pain."

"But look at the pain they are in now! Your friends. You betrayed them!" I accused.

He looked back at them before whispering, "She told me they would not be harmed."

"Well they have been harmed, and by her!" I shouted at him.

Foxy recoiled, the light fading from his eyes, "Listen lad, Mangle's a good..."

I cut him off, "She's deceived you! You're blinded by her!"

Foxy growled, raising his hook at me, "She's better than you know!"

"She told you to help her abduct your best friend! How can you be okay with what she's done to Chica, to Bonnie, TO FREDDY?" I shouted the last bit at him.

Foxy's growl intensified, but when the manager raised his shotgun again at him he stopped himself from moving forward, "You don't know Mangle like I do! This isn't her fault!"

"Then whose is it?" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Foxy yelled back.

"I'm sorry Foxy, but she's done this. The manager and I are going to finish this before it gets worse!"

"No! Don't you dare go near Mangle! I don't care what you've done for me, you harm her and you'll have me to answer to! Both of you!" Foxy threatened, backing away.

He sent both of us one more menacing look before turning away and leaving us.

"Well, that went swimmingly," The manager sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

The two of us sat in a corner, taking small swigs from a water bottle we'd found. The water tasted stale but it quenched our thirst for the time being. I saw the clouds under the manager's eyes. We were both thinking the same thing, how many times did we have to see them destroyed? This was only my second time, but how many times had the manager gone through this I wondered? I guess it was worsened by the fact that Foxy had betrayed us, no matter how sorrowful he looked, he had aided in it and now he wasn't willing to face she who had caused it, Mangle.

The three animatronics hadn't moved for a couple hours. We'd been waiting for them to show any sign of movement, but now it seemed like they wouldn't. They'd been deathly still, no sign of life showing from them. The manager had assured me that they were still alive, but I was inclined to disbelieve him. How could they be so lifeless for so long without being dead?

I looked around at them again. I felt a small patch of wetness fall down my cheek. I rubbed my hand across my cheek, looking at it. The dirt from my hand and face had smudged with the water from my tear. Now I was crying over them. Why shouldn't I? I'd come so close to all of them over the past year. It made Foxy's betrayal hurt that much more. Everything I knew said that Foxy should never have done it, but here we were, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica almost dead, the manager and I left to pick up the pieces.

A question which had been lingering in my mind for a few hours now eventually became too much for me to keep to myself. Slowly looking to the manager, I got his attention before speaking.

"Is this the first time they've been like this? In this state in this room?"

The manager averted his eyes, looking down at the floor.

For several minutes he was silent, I thought he wasn't going to answer.

Then he drew breath to speak, "No. This happened once before."

He sighed, recalling the past, "When this pizzeria was opened, they were confined to this room, they were used as parts. I didn't want it, but the company pressed that they had to be deactivated, due to their … past misadventures. Come to think of it, they looked exactly like this back then. Of course, everyone was lead to believe that they were deactivated."

"They weren't deactivated?" I asked.

"Of course not, otherwise they wouldn't be here. They die if they're deactivated for too long remember?"

I shuddered as I remembered how close we'd come to killing Golden Freddy because of it.

"So since they weren't entirely deactivated, they did move around at night sometimes. They scared the crap out of the nightguards we had on duty at the time. Maybe it was because of that that the pizzeria was shut down," he looked solemnly at the animatronics.

"When the pizzeria was shut down, we refitted them for the other pizzeria since they were so run-down and we didn't have the budget to make new ones. The company demanded that the toy animatronics be destroyed and I thought they were, but here we are. It's as much a riddle to me why they are alive as it is to you. The condition they are in, they haven't been left alone for the past 30 years, and they haven't been immobile either. Someone else has been looking after them, Robert has been in prison since shortly after this pizzeria was shut down."

The unspoken question, "But who?" remained in our thoughts. Both of us knew the other was thinking about it as well. We sat in silence as we attempted to avoid answering it.

After a while the manager heaved out a breath and got up. I looked up at him blankly.

He held his shotgun to his chest as he looked down at me, "No use moping around, we have to do something, this isn't going to fix itself."

For a minute I sat there, not responding. Despair had almost overtaken me and I was on the verge of giving up. "But what can we do?" I forced the words out of my constricted throat.

"We need to strike first. We must destroy Mangle," he said in a low voice, a shadow of sorrow crossing his eyes.

"But you heard what Foxy said, he'd kill us if we even touch her," I replied.

"But we can't sit here doing nothing and our only way out is her," he said to me.

I looked to Chica. Her eyes were still directed at the floor, unseeing. Those eyes, which had only just yesterday been full of spark as she showed me her creations.

Bonnie, who had always been cheerful, a smile almost constantly displayed on his face whenever they were entertaining the children. Now his face was gone, ripped off and claimed by Mangle.

Freddy, whose heart was the biggest part of him. He really was a big teddy bear. Now he laid sprawled on the floor, the warm glow always evident in his eyes had faded.

I thought of the past year I'd spent at the pizzeria, with them. How well I'd come to know them, they were friends. The countless times we'd played our game, the fun moments and the sad moments. I remembered the four of them, standing on stage, smiling, a family, inviting me to join them.

We had to do this, for them.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We find Mangle," he replied simply.

I nodded slowly and lifted myself off the floor. I checked the gun as the manager had shown me to.

When we were ready, the manager led the way.

"I know where we can find her, Kid's Cove."

We moved back out into the game area. The toy animatronics were still standing on stage, they hadn't moved the entire time. I wondered if they actually were still active.

Instead of coming back the way we had come when we entered, the manager turned right as we entered the game area. This led to another doorway into a small room. This must be what used to be Kid's Cove.

As we entered, the now-familiar garbled-radio sound could be heard. Mangle was definitely here.

We slowed our pace and aimed our flashlights around the room, looking for a sign that Mangle was moving around. We found her on the floor, evidently resting. She didn't know we were there.

The manager placed a finger on his lips as he slowly and quietly walked up to her, aiming his shotgun at her face. He got as close as he dared and I could see his finger beginning to tighten on the trigger.

Mangle suddenly whipped into action, knocking the manager's arm upwards, the shot going into the ceiling.

She screeched at our intrusion and jumped up to attach herself to the ceiling. She scuttled out of my sights as I loosed off a few shots at her, one pinging off her metal.

"RUN!" the manager shouted.

Needing no second instruction, I ran out of the room, followed by the manager.

"Back down the hallway!" he bellowed after me.

I could hear Mangle scuttling on the roof above as she chased us. I chanced a look upwards and saw a flash of pink.

I jerked my head back down and dodged as she cannonballed into the ground right where I was heading. That was close, she'd almost landed right on top of me. I shuddered as I thought what would've happened if she had hit me.

Having missed me, she tried to swipe my feet out from underneath me. Expecting the attack, I jumped, vaulting over her low kick.

She'd known I'd attempt to the dodge the kick and quickly followed it up with a scratch at me. She hadn't correctly calculated my momentum which took me past most of her follow-up attack. Her claws still ripped through the back of my pants and tore at the flesh of my left thigh. I let out a stifled groan as I felt her claws draw blood.

The wound didn't prevent me from moving, but as soon as I landed I stumbled onto my knees. Not giving Mangle a chance to jump at me, I hurriedly got up and continued running.

A thump sounded behind me as Mangle, who'd had the same idea as me, was a second too late to catch me on the ground. She hissed in frustration as she missed me for the second time.

I risked a look behind me just in time to see her jump back to the ceiling, using one of her limbs to vault up off the wall. Her movement, if you could call it that, was a jumble of endoskeleton writhing, pieces clacking together as she moved. It reminded me a lot of a snake, but even a snake was more eloquent in moving than that.

I felt the hot wetness of my blood trickling down my left leg, seeping into what was left of the clothing on that leg.

We neared the end of the hallway and the Manager pointed down the left-side door, "That way!"

I turned as I ran, almost hitting into the wall.

Mangle's scuttling intensified and I knew she was lining up to pounce again.

Taking my chances, I blindly aimed behind me, pulling the trigger on the pistol.

Several shots whizzed down the hallway behind us.

I heard a harsh squeal as one shot must've hit Mangle.

Mangle's garble sounded further away as she held back.

We ran past two sets of doors on either side of the hallway before we came to a room at the end.

It was a dead-end.

"Where do we go now?" I asked in a panic, looking around. There was a vent on each side of the room, they looked large enough to fit even an animatronic. A desk was positioned in the middle of the room, it reminded me of my office back in the other pizzeria, just without all the monitors all over it and one door either side.

"We make a stand here," the manager said, turning around and bringing his shotgun up.

I heard Mangle hiss softly as her eyes glowed in the darkness. They were full of rage and hate. She edged closer to the office, her face coming into the light. This was the first time I'd been able to get a really good look at her face. It did look remarkably like Foxy's, except coloured white and more feminine-looking. Her eyes met mine and I almost had to do a double-take. Past the rage and hate masking her eyes, I could see curiosity and … pain? Was what Foxy said true? That Mangle was indeed in pain? I had no clue as to whether the pain caused her to do what she'd done, or if it was something else entirely.

Her garble increased as she slowly came closer, although she didn't enter the room. She seemed content to stay outside, biding her time.

We soon found out what she was waiting for.

Another pair of eyes appeared at the far end of the hallway.

The manager drew a breath as he realised who it was.

Foxy.

Anger was evident in his eyes.

He shouted down the corridor, "I told you, I told you both! Stay away from Mangle!"

Mangle looked to him, "Kill him," she instructed, pointing at the manager.

Foxy hesitated for a couple of seconds, before roaring and charging down the hallway. He closed the distance in a few seconds and lunged at the manager, pinning him against the wall.

I aimed my pistol at Foxy, "Foxy, don't do this. Don't make ME do this," I said to him.

He looked at me, his eyes were black. However, I saw the faint light I had glimpsed last time we talked.

He looked back to the manager and began to raise his hook.

"Foxy, stop!" I shouted.

The manager looked at him pleadingly, causing Foxy to hesitate for a second.

"Do it, kill him," Mangle commanded once more.

At her command, the faint light from Foxy's eyes faded.

Foxy raised his hook higher.

I hesitated, I couldn't just shoot Foxy, even with all he's done, I'd known him for too long. I knew this wasn't him.

The hesitation gave Foxy the time he needed to swing his hook down.

Down into the manager's shoulder.

The manager shouted in pain, dropping the shotgun.

Foxy withdrew his hook, blood spurting out of the gash in the manager's shoulder. The manager's legs gave way and he slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down it to the floor.

Foxy turned to me, hook raised, his black eyes now set on me. He began advancing on me. I tried to convincingly threaten him with the gun, but he didn't halt his advance.

He walked right up in front of me. This was worse than when he'd been corrupted by the program. He'd never been this close to killing me then. There were no doors, no windows, no Chica or Bonnie to save me this time. I gasped in fear and accidentally dropped the pistol, I'd been shaking so much that if I'd tried shooting it probably would've missed, even at this close range.

Just as he started raising his hook, Mangle spoke. "No," she commanded, "He's still … curious, leave him be."

Foxy lowered his hook.

After a lingering look at me, her curiosity evidently getting the better of her, Mangle turned and scuttled away down the hallway. Foxy followed after one final look at the manager, resting against the wall.

I dropped to my knees where I stood. I began hyperventilating. I'd been so close to death. Maybe that's what Mangle wanted, she'd wanted Foxy to come so close to killing me to scare me out of any further action against her. With how I was feeling, I'd say she succeeded.

I brought my breath under control after a time. I remembered the manager and quickly hurried to his side, once more dropping to my knees.

Blood streamed from the gash in his shoulder as he drew breath to speak, "Foxy … he … he's not fully controlled by her. He … missed on purpose."

I found a rag on the desk in the room, using it as a makeshift bandage I covered the massive wound in the manager's shoulder. The rag was soon coloured a deep red as his blood seeped into it. Eventually the bleeding stopped. He was safe now, but he'd lost a lot of blood.

His face was pale, evidence of the amount of blood he'd lost.

He attempted to speak, "There's still good … in him."

I looked at him, "But … how do I reach it?" I asked.

"I … don't know. His attachment to Mangle is … strong, that is what is making him do this. Separate … him from her and you might … be able to convince him," He went quiet for a moment, pondering.

A light sparked in his eyes, "I ... have an idea. Attack Mangle and ... make Foxy chase you away from her. Once you're … far enough away … you can attempt to persuade him."

"Won't it be dangerous to aggravate him? What if he doesn't calm down?" I asked.

"Isn't what we've been doing … this whole time dangerous?" he chuckled, coughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I admitted.

He pulled me closer, "This might be ... the only chance we have ... you can't falter."

I nodded slowly.

He let go of me, averting his eyes.

"I'm too weak to be of any help ... I believe you can do it though," he whispered, before he lost consciousness.

I looked at the floor, "Damn it," I muttered.

Remembering my own wound, I took a quick look at the scratches on my leg. They weren't bad, and they had largely stopped bleeding. Nevertheless, I ripped off what was remaining of the clothing and fashioned a crude bandage out of it, wrapping it tightly around the parts of the scratches which were still bleeding, the scratches were too long to cover entirely.

I slowly got up, a fierce determination in my eyes.

I picked up the shotgun the manager had dropped.

I was about to do something very idiotic. I was about to purposely infuriate an animatronic pirate fox into chasing me, then attempt to reason with him.

It was sure to be loads of fun.


End file.
